Ancillary (or spectator) ligand-metal coordination complexes (e.g., organometallic complexes) and compositions are useful as catalysts, additives, stoichiometric reagents, monomers, solid state precursors, therapeutic reagents and drugs. Ancillary ligand-metal coordination complexes of this type can be prepared by combining an ancillary ligand with a suitable metal compound or metal precursor in a suitable solvent at a suitable temperature. The ancillary ligand contains functional groups that bind to the metal center(s), remain associated with the metal center(s), and therefore provide an opportunity to modify the steric, electronic and chemical properties of the active metal center(s) of the complex.
Certain known ancillary ligand-metal complexes and compositions are catalysts for reactions such as oxidation, reduction, hydrogenation, hydrosilylation, hydrocyanation, hydroformylation, polymerization, carbonylation, isomerization, metathesis, carbon-hydrogen activation, carbon-halogen activation, cross-coupling, Friedel-Crafts acylation and alkylation, hydration, dimerization, trimerization, oligomerization, Diels-Alder reactions and other transformations. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,576,460 and 5,550,236, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
One example of the use of these types of ancillary ligand-metal complexes and compositions is in the field of polymerization catalysis. In connection with single site catalysis, the ancillary ligand offers opportunities to modify the electronic and/or steric environment surrounding an active metal center. This allows the ancillary ligand to create possibly different polymers. Ancillary ligands and ancillary metal complexes that are similar to those disclosed herein have been discussed in WO 98/30609, incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. However, that application does not specifically disclose any of the ligands, complexes or compositions disclosed herein and does not disclose any method of making the ligands (i.e., the ancillary ligands) of this invention.
It is always a desire to discover new ancillary ligands, which upon coordination to a metal center or addition of a metal compound or precursor will catalyze or assist in catalysis of reactions differently from known ligand systems. This invention provides new ancillary ligands that may be used for coordination to a metal center or included in a composition with a metal or metal precursor compound. Upon coordination to the metal center or inclusion in the composition, such ligands influence the electronic and steric environment of the resulting coordination complex and may catalyze reactions differently, including more efficiently and selectively than known systems.